The Legend Of The Ten Gunmen
by Crescent Soul
Summary: It has been four thousand years since the Great Fourth Ninja War and the end of the Ninja Era and start of the Spiral race era. During these four thousand years a group of ten people named themselves The Kodai Warriors. The Kodai Warriors were defeted by The spiral king and queen. They told the spiral king and queen that they will be back. A NarutoxYoko pairing. bit of digimon.


It has been four thousand years since the fourth great ninja war ended. During the four thousand years ten people have become a legenedary group know as The Kodai Warriors. They as have the power to control diffenernt elements. These elements are Flame, Light, Thunder, Wind, Ice, Darkness, Earth, Wood, Water, and Steel. The emenys of the Kodai Warriors is the one and only Lord Genome and Lady Genoma. After the Spiral King and Queen defeated The Kodai Warriors they driven the human race underground. The Kodai Warriors told the Spiral King and Queen that one day they will come back. This is how the legend of the Kodai Warriors started.

* * *

**Present Time- Giha Village**

It is a nice day at Giha Village.

**Uzumaki Household**

In the main master bedroom we find a young man who is awake. The name of the young man is Naruto Uzumaki. He has blond hair with red tips. He is about 6 feet 2 inchs. He is also the ex-Rokudame of the hidden leaf village from four thousand ago. He wears a white clouck with red flames. On his head he wears a headband with the kanji of acient warriors. He wears a red short sevee. He wears a pair of black pants. He wears a white vest with nine pockets. He wears black steel toe boots. On the back of his white trech coat he has the kanji for flame. His is abouy 33 years old.

In the second master bedroom we find a young man and woman who are awake. The name of the young man is Virul Inuzuka. He is the brother-in-law to Naruto and hasband to Naruko Uzumaki. He has black hair. On his face he has two red triangles. He is about 5 feet 4 inchs. He wears a long black sevee shirt. He wears tan color pants. He wears navy blue steel toe boots. Next we have a young woman name Naruko Uzumaki. She is the little sister of Naruto and wife to Virul Inuzuka. She has long red hair with blond tips. She is about 5 feet 5 inchs. She is also the ex-Nanadaime of the hidden leaf village from four thousand ago. She wears a red clouck with white flames. On her head she wears a headband with the kanji of acient warrior. She wears a light blue short sevee shirt. She wears a pair of green pants. She wears a red vest with ten pockets. She wears high heel steel toe boots. On the back of her red trech coat she has the kanji for wind. She is about 32 years old. Virul is about 31 years old.

In the hallway the bedroom next to the second master bedroom belong Naruto's oldest son Kamine. Kamina is awake in his room. He has black hair. He is about 5 Feet 9 inchs. He is a sword expert. His sword is called Angels Hand. The blade is about 5 Feet 11 inchs. The handel of the sword is blood red. On the end of the handel it has a head of a dragon. The blade itself is a gold. The sheath of Angels Hand is white with a blood red dragon. The halt of the sword is silver. He wears a black short sevee shirt. He wears a red cape with black flames. He wears navy blue pants. He wears black steel toe boots. Kamina is about 18 years old.

In the hallway the bedroom next to the main master bedroom belongs to Naruto's youngest son Simon. Simon is awake in his has black hair with blond tips. He is about 5 feet 8 inchs. He is also a sword expert. His sword is called Devils Hand. The blade is about 5 feet 10 inchs. The handel of the sword is white. On the end of the handel it has a head of a fox. The blade itself is black. The sheath of Devils Hand is blood red with a gold fox. The halt of the sword is blood red. He wears a blue short sevee shirt. He wears a navy blue jacket with gold flames. He wears blue pants. He wears black biker golves. Around his neck he wears a core drill. He wears black steel toe boots. Simon is about 16 years old.

Kenichen area

We find Naruko cooking breakfast for her hasband, brother, and two nepahews. Next to her we find a gaint dog **(The same size as Akamaru in Shippuden)** who name is Kuromaru. Kuromaru is a female dog. Kuromaru has black fur with white spots.

" Good monring aunt Naruko" said both Kamina & Simon.

" Oh good monring Simon & Kamina" said their aunt.

" Good monring sweetheart" said her hasband Virul. As he puts his arms around her.

" Good monring to you two sweetie" said Natuko.

" Good monring to the four of you" said Naruto.

" Rfft" said Kuromaru.

" And to you two Kuromaru" said Naruto.

" Oh good monring dad" said Kamina & Simon.

" Oh good monring Naruto" said Virul.

" Oh good monring brother" said Naruko.

As the five of them are eating breakfast they felt an earthquat. They ran out the house to what going go they see peoplr running around smceing. Naruto see a man about the same age as him running to him and his family. As the man came colser it was his best friend Barry Jameson. Barry came to a stop in front of Naruto.

" Barry whats going on here" asked Naruto.

" There is a Gunman fighting a girl on surface" said Barry.

" Really" said Kamina.

Before Barry can answer Kamina. Simon said hey look up everyone. They see a gunman falling and a young woman about 29 years old with a Barrett M82 snipper rifle shotting at the gunman whaile sweing around the gunman. When the gunman came crashing to the floor it was on its back whaile the young woman came to a stand still in front of Naruto and others.

_[ Raising Fighting Spirit Theme]_

The young woman is wearing a red bikini top with blue flames. She has long red hair. She wears black biker golves on her hands. She has black sunglaess on her head. She wears very short shorts. She has a cusmon Barrett M82 thats shots laster bullets. She wears high heel steel toe boots.

" You guys should get away from this gunman its dangerous" said the young woman.

" Why should we listen to you" asked Naruko.

Before she can answer Naruko the gunman is back on it feet.

**" You think you can stop me with your weapon girl" said the silver gunman.**

" It talks" said Barry.

" Miss what is your name may I ask" said Naruto

" My name is Yoko Littner" said Yoko.

" Well Yoko me , my sister , and youngest son are going to help you beat this gunman" said Naruto.

" Well ok" said Yoko.

" Simon" said Naruto.

" Yes dad" said Simon.

" Go get Lagann and come back here to help fight this gunman" Said Naruto

" Yes Sir" said Simon.

Simon left to go get Lagann.

" How are you and your sister going to stop me when you don't have weapons of your owen" asked the silver gunman.

" With this "said Naruto. As he and Naruko show the gunman cell phone like desvies. Naruto cell phone like desvie is red ans black. Naruko cell phone like desvie is pick ans black.

When the silver gunman saw the desvies his eyes went really big and next he said will shock everyone even Simon who just came back with Lagann.

" No it can't be you two I thought that the spiral King and Queen kill you and your team"said The sivler gunman.

" Ah why is that gunman secared of you and Naruko" asked Yoko.

" It's because of this" said Naruko. As she shows Yoko the cell phone like desvie.

" Naruko ready to show everyone why this gunman is feared of us" said Naruto.

" Yes brother" said Naruko.

Both Naruto and Naruko puts left arms in front of them with desvires and than put their right hand over their left hand. When they pull their right hand back they yelled ' HUMAn SPIRIT EVOLATION' then thet are cover in birght light.

When the light cover Naruto he jumped and his armor of his gunman form appered around him. When his armor connected to him and he came back down the light faded. When the light faded Naruto was in his gunman form. He is the same size as the silver gunman. His armor inclueds a black body suite, red chest plat with gold trims and the middle of the chest plat is white, two red ammor breschs, two red upper leg armor, two red high armor boots with gold tirms on top and two white nail like toes on the bottom, and finally a red face mask with red hones with white tips, and long blond hair. When Naruto pull back his arms and than forward flames came out of his hands. Then Naruto says the name of his gunman form.

**"Agunimon" said Naruto.**

When the light cover Naruko she jumped and her armor of her gunman form appered around her. When her armor connected to her and she came back down the light the light faded Naruko was in her gunman form. She is the same size as the silver gunman. Her armor inclueds a white body suite, a white vistoer, pink bersts plat armor. two pink like butterfly wings, two pink godlets, a small sumac plat armor, and two pink armor boots with the upper half in white, and long light purple hair. Naruko does a back kick and a 180 spin to the front when that happens wind goes in all directions. Than Naruko says the name of her gunman form.

**" Kazemon" said Naruko.**

Yoko came out of her surpitity when she found out that Naruto and Naruko are part of the kodai warriors. She also found out that Naruto is the warrior of flame and Naruko is the warrior of wind.

" Did you guys know that your father and aunt are the warriors of flame and wind' asked Yoko.

" No" said Kamina and Simon.

**" Agunimon ready to beat this gunman" said Kazemon.**

**" Yeah I am ready Kazemon" said Agunimon.**

**" I am going to you two" said the Silver gunman.**

**" Lets use our signture attect Agunimon" said Kazemon**

**" Yeah lets use our signture attect" said Agunimon.**

**" Fire/Wind Style: Rasenshuriken" said both Kazemon and Agunimon.**

The rasenshuriken send the silver gunman upward to where it and Yoko fell from. When the gunman came into contect with earth sailing he got destoried.

After the gunman got destoried Naruto and Naruko return to their human forms.

" That was cool dad" said Kamina.

" Yeah cool dad" Simon.

" That was fantasic" said both Yoko and Virul.

" Thanks everyone" said Naruto and Naruko.

" Guys we should go to Littner Village" said Yoko.

" Ok" said everyone.


End file.
